


Như khúc hợp âm

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Bucky x Steve.Tóm tắt: Nụ hôn đầu của hai cháu, vì tôi cần hàn gắn tâm hồn.Soundtrack:La la - The Cab
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Như khúc hợp âm

Hiểu biết về chuyện ấy ấy giữa alpha và omega chênh nhau một trời một vực, Bucky phát hiện vào năm 13 tuổi. Có lẽ cậu chàng bị shock vì... với trẻ con, định tính là chuyện gì đó rất xa vời. Ra nghịch cát là đồng bọn, trốn trong nhà là đồ gà, đánh nhau là anh hùng mà khóc nhè là mít ướt. Đâu đó có bà mẹ bất lực gào lên -- "TAO ĐÃ CẤM MÀY CHƠI VỚI BỌN CHUỘT NHẮT ẤY CƠ MÀ!" -- nhưng nếu bà muốn con làm omega ngoan hiền ngồi học đánh đàn ấy hả? Đừng đẻ nó ra ở Brooklyn.

Thời gian duy nhất cậu phải chia tách với Steve là giờ học. Omega được ngồi sau thánh đường với cha Patrick, alpha tụ tập trong dãy nhà kho cũ kê thêm bàn ghế với sơ Mary. Ít nhất bên Bucky chả mấy đứa học được một chữ vào đầu -- cả hội ngồi tít cuối lớp, truyền tay nhau mấy quyển sách đen mỏng dính dưới gầm bàn và cười rúc rích. Những quyển "Adam và Olga" bé bằng bàn tay, chỉ có tám trang, vẽ đầy hình phóng đại alpha với cái ấy to đùng và omega lúc nào cũng ướt át. Sau khoảnh khắc lè lưỡi đầu tiên lúc mới biết cái gì sẽ nhét vào đâu, Bucky chỉ thấy buồn cười. Tất nhiên, đôi lúc sẽ có một tranh vẽ đẹp hơn bình thường, và cậu sẽ xách cặp về nhà với dái tai nóng bừng, đầu óc quay quay, cố không nghĩ đến đứa omega thân nhất.

Xét theo tiêu chuẩn của lũ trẻ, lẽ ra Steve đã thành thủ lĩnh, nếu chỉ vì cậu ta oánh lộn nhiều hơn bất kì ai. Đánh tiếc những lần "đánh nhau" ấy chủ yếu là Steve bị người ta đánh, sau đó mang cái mũi tóe máu đi tìm Bucky, đầu vẫn ngẩng cao với phép thắng lợi tinh thần. Bucky không biết từ khi nào cậu thành y tá riêng -- lẽ ra phải là Steve chấm bông cho cậu mới đúng chứ? -- nhưng cậu lấy đó làm động lực (và cái cớ) để càng bám sát Steve trên từng cây số, phòng trường hợp cậu ta chảy máu nặng đến nỗi Bucky không chữa được và bọn nhóc phải về trình diện Sarah.

Bucky rùng mình mỗi lần nghĩ đến cây chổi cuồng phong của bác gái Rogers.

Hôm nay cậu chạy đến cửa thánh đường lúc lớp omega đã tan gần hết. Steve có vẻ sốt ruột đi đi lại lại trước cửa, môi mím chặt và mặt hầm hầm.

Theo thói quen, Bucky thò tay định cầm cặp hộ,

"Sao thế ku?"

Cũng theo thói quen, Steve lách người không cho, nói gằn tiếng.

"Maddox."

Maddox Hổ báo học trên họ ba lớp ấy hả? Bucky không biết nhiều lắm, nhưng Julie bảo thằng đó đánh nhau nhiều gần cỡ Steve.

Bucky xốc lại cặp.

"Thằng đó làm sao?"

Steve chìa ra một tờ giấy bị vò nhàu trong tay.

"Ban nãy nó đến đưa thư thách đấu."

Bucky tái mặt, chộp ngay lấy tờ giấy.

"Cái quái...?"

Hai đứa bước rảo trên con đường quen thuộc, mặt Steve sa sầm,

"Chắc vì hôm trước tớ ngăn đàn em nó cướp bữa trưa của Mica. Nó tưởng tớ không dám chắc?! Tớ sẽ cho nó thấy, nó để tớ chọn ngày giờ--"

Lúc này Bucky đã vật lộn mở ra được tờ giấy bị Steve vò nát dúm. Trên mặt giấy kẻ ngang là dòng chữ cố nắn nót:

 _Anh muốn phang em_.

"....." Bucky mất vài giây mới ngấm.

Steve đã kéo một đám mây đen vần vũ trên đầu, cơn giận sục sôi của người ngày ngày muốn chứng minh "nhỏ con" và "lắm bệnh" không đồng nghĩa với "nhát gan" hay "có ý thức tự bảo vệ bản thân."

Bucky cảm thấy cần phải giải thích ngay cho bạn trước khi thằng cu chạy đi đánh nhau với Maddox thật. Cậu đằng hắng,

"Ừm... Steve..."

Steve quay phắt lại,

"Sao?!"

Bucky ấm ớ. Xem ra Steve không biết từ "phang" nghĩa là gì, mà cậu không thể không giải thích, vì Steve sẽ hỏi nếu không muốn đánh nhau thì Maddox muốn nói mần răng, mà Bucky không thể chìa một quyển "Adam và Olga" thay câu trả lời...

Steve đã dừng bước lại, khoanh tay,

"Cậu không muốn tớ đi chứ gì?"

Bucky cắn phải lưỡi.

"Ưm..."

"Cậu nghĩ tớ không đánh lại nó?"

Đến hai chục thằng Steve cũng không đánh lại, nó mang tên "Maddox Hổ báo" là có lí do. Nhưng Bucky không dám nói ra, vì điều duy nhất đáng sợ hơn Chiếc Chổi Cuồng Phong...

"Tớ tưởng mình là bạn cơ mà? Tớ tưởng cậu ủng hộ tớ?"

Ôi đến rồi, Chiêu Bài Tối Thượng. Cú Đánh Hoàn Mỹ. Đập Phát Ăn Liền. Sự kết hợp của vai hơi xuội xuống, mắt long lanh giận dữ và môi dưới dẩu ra thất vọng. Bên tai Bucky vang lên giọng hò lơ của lão chủ xưởng gỗ -- "Tôi yêu nàng từ khi mười ba tuổi! Chát một cái bỏ việc! Chát một cái bỏ nhà! Chát cái nữa bỏ ông bà già!---"

"Không, Steve! Ừm... Maddox... Thật ra nó muốn nói..." Tiếng vun vút của phép ẩn dụ quật xuống lưng, chát!

Steve lườm lườm chờ đợi.

Lưỡi xoắn hết cả lại, Bucky chật vật để nói ra lời.

"Ừm... Khi mà một alpha yêu một omega vô cùng... Người ta sẽ... sẽ..."

"Tớ biết chuyện con bướm con ong, Buck! Nhưng mà nó liên quan gì--"

Bucky có thể thấy khoảnh khắc 1+1=2 trong đầu Steve. Mắt cậu ta mờ to đến không thể to hơn ("Dễ thương quá," Bucky vừt nghĩ vừa thầm tự vả mồm), miệng hé ra (đầu Bucky là một chuỗi "Chát! Chát! Chát!"), và sau một tích tắc nghẹt thở--

Cậu ta đỏ mặt.

Một giây trước da Steve còn bình thường, rồi bất chợt màu đỏ từ đâu bùng ra nhuộm thẫm hai gò má thành quả cà chua, tỏa hơi nóng rực đến độ Bucky nghĩ cậu chạm tay vào là sẽ bỏng. Cậu chưa thấy ai đỏ mặt dữ dội và triệt để đến như thế, lan hết ra hai tai, ra tận gáy, xuống dưới cổ, có lẽ còn sâu dưới cổ áo nữa nhưng Bucky không thể thấy. Bucky rất, rất muốn thấy Steve còn có thể đỏ đến mức nào, có lẽ là khắp toàn thân. Cậu không nhận ra mình đã bước tới gần đến khi hơi thở Steve phả vào sát cằm, như cậu ta đã lặp lại đến mấy lần rồi.

"Bucky... Đừng nhìn nữa..."

Giọng Steve bỗng dưng nhỏ xíu, hay là tại máu đang dồn hết lên tai cậu không biết. Bucky biết nhịp tim cậu đang đập rất to, rất to, to ù như sấm. Mắt cậu lướt xuống mạch máu trên cái cổ mảnh hơi nghểnh lên của Steve, xem ra tim cậu ta cũng đang đập dồn như thế.

"Bucky... Tớ không dừng được nếu... nếu cậu--"

Bucky thấy đầu mình thành kẹo bông xốp hết. Không cho nhìn nữa à? Sao lại không được nhìn? Nếu thằng Maddox ở tận đẩu đâu còn được nhìn thì lẽ gì tớ không được? Mà có muốn cậu cũng không thể dừng được nữa, mắt cậu dính vào Steve mất rồi. Cậu ta càng đỏ mặt dữ hơn, hơi thở mỏng manh gấp gáp cứ như kéo Bucky tới gần, kéo cậu cúi mặt xuống, gần hơn, gần hơn, hơn chút nữa...

Bucky ngâp ngừng một giây, nhưng rồi Steve hơi kiễng chân lên, và ánh sáng trắng lóa bùng nổ sau mi mắt.

Bucky hơi ngả đầu ra, choáng váng, rồi cúi xuống thêm lần nữa. Bùng nổ, bùng nổ, môi cậu rân rân, chuỗi cảm xúc làm tay chân cậu run rẩy như điện giật nối từ lần chạm môi này đến cái hôn khác. Phải, họ đang hôn, cậu đang hôn Steve, dù chẳng gì hơn là ấn môi vào nhau và đó là nơi duy nhất họ chạm nhau. Mỗi lần lui về cậu mang theo một chút của Steve -- màu đỏ trên má, hơi thở của cậu ta, mùi hương. Cậu vùi đầu bên thái dương Steve để tìm thêm, cọ má lên mớ tóc vàng -- rất thích, cậu thích mùi của mình trộn vào với Steve, bám lại trên da và trên vai cậu ta. Cậu vòng tay ôm Steve vào, vuốt ve với má dán bên cần cổ, muốn Steve mang dấu vết của cậu càng nhiều càng tốt. Khắp mọi nơi, trên xuống dưới, trong ra ngoài, cậu muốn thằng Maddox nào đứng cách xa hàng dặm cũng phải nhận ra Steve là của--

"Bucky, có cái gì trong quần cậu đấy?"

Bucky không kịp trả lời vì ngay lúc đó cổ áo cậu bị lôi xềnh xệch sang bên, sau đó là màn đọ nhau không cân sức giữa Bucky cùng Chiếc Chổi Cuồng Phong, đệm dàn âm thanh đã trở thành bản giao hưởng của đời cậu -- chát chát chát chát!!

Hôn nhau ngay trước cổng bệnh viện chỗ Sarah làm việc? Ý kiến tồi.

***

"Và đó, các em nhỏ, là ngày Bucky của chúng ta chính thức trở thành một người đàn ông."

Bucky chỉ nhếch môi cười lười biếng, một tay gối đầu, tay kia luồn dưới chăn để vuốt ve lưng Steve. Gã không quan tâm lắm vì thứ nhất -- phòng này không có trẻ con, và thứ hai -- gã quá thư giãn để đớp mồi.

Rõ ràng cử động của gã làm Steve thoải mái, vì cậu ta duỗi người ngay trên ngực gã, da cọ lên da, cẳng chân ốm nhom rơi đâu đó bên đùi. Một ngón tay thò lên chọt ngực gã, nhất quyết không bỏ qua, dù giọng Steve cũng chìm xuống biếng lười không kém.

"Không thể tin được cậu cương ngay giữa đường giữa phố. May mà tớ chưa đủ tuổi động tình."

"...Ai bảo cậu ngố đến mức "phang" là gì cũng không biết, tớ đành phải hi sinh thân mình để giáo dục cậu."

Steve bĩu môi,

"Đâu phải tại tớ cha xứ không bao giờ dạy những từ đó? Cậu thì chẳng bao giờ nói cậu học được gì từ hội alpha..."

"Nếu cậu dừng đánh nhau dù chỉ _một hôm_ tớ đã--"

"Đấy không gọi là đánh nhau, đấy gọi là--"

"--ám ảnh rằng cậu phải thể hiện như Napoleon--"

"--đứng lên bảo vệ những người yếu đuối trong xã hội--"

"--bao gồm chính cậu. Và tưởng người ta lúc nào cũng coi thường cậu không bằng."

Steve thở dài vào ngực gã,

"Không ai muốn tớ, Buck. Cậu không tính."

"Ow, hóa ra tớ chẳng là ai?"

"Ý tớ không phải thế--"

"Maddox cũng không tính?"

"Thằng đó... thằng đó thay omega như thay áo."

"Đừng bắt anh kể hết tên những đứa anh phải dằn mặt để khỏi chạy theo em, nhóc."

Steve cười đấm vào ngực gã,

"Câm đi. Nhưng tớ nói thật đấy, nếu--"

Bucky thở dài lật người lại, đặt Steve xuống tấm đệm mỏng dính như không. Lò sưởi cọc cạch một chút ở góc phòng rồi may phước lại tiếp tục chạy, tuy vậy gã vẫn kéo chăn lên bao kín vai cả hai, giữ hơi ấm lại càng lâu càng tốt.

"Cậu câm thì có. Tớ không đi đâu hết. Tớ không quan tâm người khác muốn omega khỏe mạnh hay mắn đẻ hay thổ tả gì. Tớ chọn cậu lúc mười hai tuổi hay ba mươi hai tuổi vẫn thế. Đến bao giờ cậu mới hiểu?"

Gã gần như thấy được suy nghĩ quay trong đầu Steve, sự tự ti về cơ thể còn đè nặng cậu ta hơn là bệnh thật. Và Bucky có thể đấm mọi tên alpha dám bố láo, nhưng không sửa được cách Steve đánh giá chính mình. Có những ngày gã mệt mỏi vì Steve bám lấy sự tự ti ấy với tất cả bản chất cứng đầu, như tình yêu cùng lời động viên của gã không bao giờ là đủ.

Khi gã tưởng cậu ta đã ngủ quên, Steve thì thầm vào khuỷu tay gã.

"Tớ chỉ ghét việc cậu sẽ phải nhập ngũ mà tớ không thể đi cùng..."

Đi theo để bảo vệ gã hay để chứng tỏ bản thân, Bucky không bao giờ biết được. Hai thứ đó hòa quyện nhau trong Steve cũng như bản năng bảo vệ và tính sở hữu ích kỉ trong gã, không thể tách rời.

"Này, đã chắc là sẽ có chiến tranh đâu? Và nhỡ có thì cậu sẽ cảm nhận được tớ, đúng không? Cậu sẽ luôn tìm thấy tớ."

Steve chỉ khẽ gật đầu, không nói gì thêm. Bucky tự coi đó là dấu hiệu để ôm cậu ta thật chặt.

"...Nếu cậu vẫn còn băn khoăn, có một cách để liên kết giữa chúng mình mạnh hơn đấy..."

Gã cảm nhận được cái lườm của Steve trên cổ, nhưng đã thêm một phần hài hước,

"Anh Barnes, tôi đã nói tôi chưa muốn có bầu mà..."

"Rồi rồi, hòa bình xong chúng mình sẽ sinh cả mớ."

Gã nhào vào cù lét trong tiếng cười phản kháng của Steve, vẫn phải nén xuống đề phòng hàng xóm ngủ dậy giữa đêm. Trong sâu thẳm gã biết chuyện vẫn chưa xong, và vấn đề tự trọng này sẽ còn gây rắc rối cho gã và Steve, cách này hay cách khác.

Đây chắc là sự nguy hiểm của omega, chỉ ôm Steve trong tay đã khiến gã không có tâm trí mà lo âu cho nổi.

Gã đã chịu vô số lần chổi vụt và vô số lần đánh nhau vì Steve. Chuyện gì có thể tệ hơn được nào?

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Và sequel là dubcon SM trong nhà tù HYDRA. Tôi cần tận hưởng khoảnh khắc được viết truyện _bình thường_ TT___TT))


End file.
